


Forced Leave

by TwoBoys2Love



Series: Cuffs [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Supernatural RPF AU - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, J2, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: Detective Ackles has had a shitty week. He’s looking forward to a weekend with his ex-work-partner, Jared. Then Captain Morgan drops a bomb, not only does Jensen have to have a week off... Jared will be working the entire time.





	Forced Leave

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read "Cuffs" for this to work - but it will probably be more enjoyable :D

Jensen had the worst week he’d had in a very long time. He had a fight with Jared Monday morning over the phone about a new assignment he and Tal had been given. They were out every evening working the case of a missing person. That meant that they hadn’t seen each other all week. After that Jensen had been slammed to the ground by a perp and ended up with a pulled muscle in his back so Samantha had benched him. That meant that Jensen had spent the entire week doing paperwork, drinking bad coffee and listening to Qualls bitch about his computer.

Captain Morgan had been in a foul mood all week because he was buried in yearly evaluations. Twice he had torn Jensen a new one for stupid things that he wouldn’t normally even notice. 

So Jensen had decided that he and Jared needed some time at the cabin. Of course, he had to email Jared about it which kind of stuck in his craw. They spent most of their time at Jensen’s place, but Jared had kept his condo. It made more sense when one of them was working nights. One of the drawbacks was having to email and text to keep up with each other and that wasn’t Jensen’s favorite way of communicating.

The icing on the fucking cake of a week that Jensen had been having was when he had opened his email just before leaving Friday night. The first thing he saw was an email from Jared.

 

Jensen stabbed his finger into the off button on his monitor so quickly that the whole thing nearly toppled backward off his desk.

“Yo, Ackles! What’s got your panties in a bunch now?” Qualls leaned back from his desk and grinned evilly at his colleague.

“Fuck off,” Jensen said flatly. Normally, he’d try to come up with something far more elegant but he was all out of patience for the week. Qualls rubbed him the wrong way on a good day.

“Ackles!” Morgan barked from his office. “Get in here before you go home.”

As Qualls disappeared back behind his monitor he chuckled so Jensen threw an empty coffee cup at him. The guy was lucky it was paper. He liked the Green Day mug Jared had given him too much to break it on account of someone like Qualls.

“Yup,” Jensen called out. He picked up his phone as he spun out of his chair, snatched his jacket up off the back and made his way across the office. He was walking fine, hell, his back hadn’t really been hurting that much since a couple days after the asshole had slammed into him. There was no reason for him to be confined the office. 

By the time he poked his head into Morgan’s office, he was agitated all over again. He just wanted to get in his car and head to the cabin. “What’s up?”

Morgan looked up briefly, scratched at the salt and pepper stubble on his cheek and looked back down at the file in front of him. “Close the door. Sit.”

“I was just heading out of-”

“Did I stutter?” The Captain asked without looking up.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen stepped inside the office and closed the door. As good a friend as Jeff Morgan was, he could be a real ass when he was mad and he’d been on the warpath all week. The evaluations were getting to him. Morgan was a fair man, he gave people feedback all the time; there wasn’t an officer on staff who didn’t know where he stood with the Captain. But, it was procedure that it all be recorded once a year, and Jeff had been meeting with everyone when he wasn’t in front of his laptop swearing at it.

Jensen sank into the chair opposite the Captain’s desk and sighed loud enough that he hoped Morgan would hear him.

“Stop it.”

Jensen draped his jacket over his arms and folded them across his chest. Maybe he was being a little juvenile but he really wanted the week to be over. Knowing that he wasn’t going to pick Jared up had sparked up his frustration again and it was simmering steadily in his gut. There were times when he just needed to get away. Going to the cabin by himself had been enough once upon a time, but not now. Now that Jared was in his life, Jensen wanted to see _more_ of him - and so far, things seemed to be going in the opposite direction.

The file on Morgan’s desk slapped shut and he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand back and forth over his hair as he looked over at Jensen. “How’s your back?”

“Fine,” Jensen said quickly. “It’s been fine since Wednesday. Can I go back to the field now?”

“I’ll email Sam before I leave today,” Morgan answered.

“Thanks,” Jensen stood but when he saw the scowl that appeared instantly on Morgan’s face he sat back down again. “Is there something else?”

“Everything okay at home, Jensen?” The good news was that Jeff only used Jensen’s first name when he wanted to have a _friend_ kind of conversation. The bad news was that it was usually something of a personal nature that Jensen would rather not talk about. He had enough torture in his life with Jared trying to make him talk about everything from the color of socks he liked best to where he wanted his life to take him in 10 years.

“At home? Yeah. Fine, why?” Jensen was pretty sure that everything was okay. He hadn’t been around Jared enough for anything to go wrong. Since Jared had been partnered with Tal and Jensen had been transferred to Sam’s team they rarely saw each other at the station. There were times when they drove in together but then they went their separate ways. The night work Jared was doing had really started to piss Jensen off even though his partner, Jared being the partner of the life type of stuff, really seemed to be enjoying it.

“You’ve got a pretty short fuse this week. Heard you yell at Quall a few times.”

“I always yell at Qualls, he’s annoying.”

“Yeah,” Morgan said as he nodded. “But, you usually don’t sound so pissed off.”

The Captain might have a point, but everyone was entitled to their bad days; so what if Jensen had a whole week of them all at once. “I need some time away. That’s all. I got benched and I fucking hate paperwork. Everyone knows that; it’s not like I’ve ever been quiet about it -”

“- you’re rarely quiet about anything, Jensen,” Morgan quipped.

“And _you’re_ pretty funny today. Perhaps you should be on stage somewhere doing stand up.” Jensen relaxed his arms and refolded his jacket. “I’ve had too much caffeine from bad coffee because I’m driving to the cabin and Jared just emailed to say that he can’t come because he’s working on that stupid assignment you gave him and Tal.”

“The missing guy,” Morgan said absent-mindedly. He paused for a few moments, lips pressed together then took a deep breath. “I was looking at your file. You’ve got a lot of vacation time coming up. You don’t take it. We talked about this last year.”

“I know,” Jensen answered quickly. “I was going to save it and go somewhere with Jared. Then _you_ said that he and I couldn’t have time off at the same time for the first year. Which, for the record, I still think is some kind of passive aggressive punishment.”

“There’s nothing passive about my aggression,” Jeff said with a rare tooth-baring smile on his face.

Jensen couldn’t help his lips turning up into a smile of his own, Jeff’s grin just did that to him. He so rarely smiled at the station but when he did he got this dumb twinkle in his eyes that made him look like some sort of hot evil Santa… or something… Jensen had definitely had too much caffeine.

“Anyway,” Jeff carried on. “I want you to take next week off. You have six weeks coming to you so one won’t kill ya.”

“Ah, you fucker. I knew you were gonna say something like that,” Jensen said grumpily. “This week has sucked, and Jared is busy and I’m bored out of my freaking mind. Don’t make me stay at home for a week as well.”

“You don’t have to stay at home,” Jeff said sweetly. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. “In fact, take some extra supplies and stay at the cabin. You’re always in a better mood when you come back from there.”

“I’m in a better mood because I’ve usually been there with _Jared_. And _oh yeah_ , he’s not going to be working nights next week so I might actually get to -”

Jeff held up both hands and chuckled. “Do _not_ tell me what you will get to do to… with… whatever. Don’t tell me anything about you and Jared.”

Jensen rolled his eyes again. He knew his boss didn’t have the slightest issue with him being gay. Morgan was just a stickler for the transparency in the workplace. He figured the less he knew about Jared and Jensen’s relationship, the better. “I want to spend the weekend with Jared but I’ll be back in on Monday.”

Morgan was already shaking his head. “Nope. You’re off for a week. That’s an order, besides, I just signed off on the overtime to extend Tal and Padalecki’s time on the missing person case for another week. He’ll be working nights right through until you’re back.”

“You’re _shitting_ me,” Jensen protested. He was on the verge of losing his temper and it was only the fact that he and Jeff were in _friendspace_ that made him bite his tongue.

“It had to be done, I’m sorry. Jared was pretty pissed too, I told him that I would tell you.” Jeff sighed and picked his phone up, glanced at it, frowned then tossed it back down on the desk.

“Well, fuck,” Jensen murmured.

“I’m sorry, bud. I know you were looking forward to… doing whatever it is you and Jared do... but I'm afraid it’s going to have to wait a bit. That young man they’re looking for is one of the city counselor’s sons and she’s giving me a lot of grief over it. If Jared weren’t so damn good at his job I wouldn’t have put them on it in the first place.”

Jensen scowled and snorted. “He’s not that good. I taught him a lot, you know.”

“I know you did, Princess. Now, get out of here and enjoy your week off,” Morgan said quietly. “It’ll be good for you. You’ll thank me later.”

“Jeff, I most definitely will _not_ thank you for the fact that I don’t get to have a decent conversation with my boyfriend for another week, let’s not even mention the lack of sex-”

“-Whoa whoa whoa,” Jeff interrupted quickly.

Jensen groaned as he stood waiting for the typical joke about Jeff not wanting to hear about his sex life.

Jeff looked up at Jensen with wide-eyes. “You call a six foot four dude, who works out five times a week… your _boyfriend_?” Jeff’s eyes were doing that amused twinkle thing again and it was making Jensen feel stabby. “Wouldn’t _partner_ be more dignified?”

Jeff was trying not to laugh and Jensen was trying not to punch him.

“Partner confuses people. I’m a Detective. People think I work with him, then they think I’m sleeping with someone I work with. Which I’m not because you gave him to Tal,” Jensen grumbled. He began searching the pockets of his jeans for his car keys.

“He’s not a fucking sandwich. I didn’t _give_ him away, you shit.” Jeff rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to stop chuckling. “Go, before you’re mean to me and you regret it later.”

“I won’t regret it,” Jensen said firmly as he headed towards the door. “Have a nice weekend off, dickhead.”

“Have fun, Princess.”

Jensen slammed the door behind him because he could. And because Princess? Really.

Qualls was laughing again, always pleased when it seemed someone had been read the riot act and Jensen headed out to his car before he tried to strangle him.

-=-=-=-

The trip to the cabin was always long, it always had been. The distance had been part of the point. Well, the distance and getting a boat but the boat part hadn’t happened yet.

The last few times Jensen had driven to the cabin, Jared had been in the passenger seat. As reluctant as Jensen had been at first, being in a relationship with Jared had changed things a lot. One of the things that had changed significantly was the drive to the cabin with Jared in the passenger seat. The drive went faster when Jared was singing badly to the music Jensen played, complaining that he needed to stop to take a leak, even the fact that he always ate chocolate in the car.

Every time Jensen glanced across to the passenger seat it was just more fuel on the fire of frustration in his belly. In an attempt to distract himself, Jensen cranked up the volume on the stereo, made his way through an entire bag of Doritos and drank way too much Diet Coke. It didn’t make the trip any shorter but, at least, Jensen was beginning to feel a little less miserable by the time he arrived.

The cabin was a sight for sore eyes. As always, Karen had been in to prepare things. The windows were open and the BBQ looked like it was already going. Karen must have guessed from Jensen’s shopping list that he was going to cook himself steak for dinner.

When Jensen turned off the car, he sat there letting the wind from the open window blow over him. The air was fresh, sweet smelling with the late summer sun-warmed grass and Jensen could feel a little of the tension beginning to ebb away.

The sigh Jensen blew some tension away with was very long.

“You comin’ inside, Jack?”

Jensen’s eyes popped open instantly. There was only one person who called Jensen by that nickname. “What the fuck?”

The car door creaked slightly when Jensen opened it. He slammed it shut behind him and leaned back against it.

Jared _fucking_ Padalecki was leaning against one of the pillars on the front porch, one ankle crossed over the other. He was all tall and perfect looking in his _cabin jeans_ and one of Jensen’s Harley t-shirts. Tousled hair hung to his shoulders in little wispy curls like he’s just showered and dried it in the sun. He hadn’t cut it in a while, and it suited him. Jensen liked to think the fact that he enjoyed the long hair contributed to the lack of visits to the barber.

“What are you doing here?” Jensen asked. His lips twitched into a smirk and he felt all the knotted up muscles in his neck and shoulders beginning to relax. Jared had that effect on him.

Jared slid his hand into the front pocket of his jeans. “Couldn’t let you have all the fun, could I?”

Jensen shook his head in disbelief and looked down at the dust that was whirling about his boots. He’d never been so pleased to see anyone.

The sound of Jared’s shoes on the wooden steps made Jensen look up again. He loved the way Jared walked. He was much more fluid and graceful than someone his height should be and Jensen had yet to get tired of watching it.

Jared stopped about a step away from Jensen, settled his weight on his back foot and grinned. “Did I surprise ya?”

Nodding, Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, ya did, Jay. I was ready for a solitary weekend.”

“I can leave if you want,” Jared said as he gestured over his shoulder. “I parked around back so you wouldn’t know I was here.”

“ _Don’t_ you _fucking_ dare.” Jensen ground out the words through clenched teeth. If Jared tried to leave Jensen would consider kidnapping him again.

Chuckling quietly, Jared stepped a little closer and lifted his hand to brush the backs of his fingers against Jensen’s cheek before settling his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Jeff told me he made you take next week off.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jensen reached up and curled his fingers over Jared’s wrist. He could feel the tendons moving against his skin as Jared squeezed his shoulder.

“Would it help you to feel better if I told you that Jeff gave me the time off too?” 

Jensen’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open slightly as he stared at Jared. 

Licking his lips Jared leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth, then his cheekbone, then the smooth flesh just in front of his ear. “I can leave you here alone all week if you want.”

The whispered words tickled Jensen’s ear. He shivered slightly then grabbed both of Jared’s hips firmly. “I have my cuffs in the car, Padalecki and I’m not afraid to use them if necessary.”

Laughing again, Jared slid to the side and leaned against the car, pressed right up against Jensen. He slid one long arm across Jensen’s shoulders and curved his fingers up into Jensen’s hair. “Fuck, I missed you this week.”

“Yeah?” Jensen’s voice was already deeper, his pulse already skipping faster than usual. Not that he was counting, but it had been seven long days and nights since he’d seen Jared.

“Mmmhm.” Teeth followed the sweet tone of Jared’s agreement, dragging their way down the shell of Jensen’s ear before Jared’s lips were making their way down Jensen’s neck towards his shirt collar. “Love when you’re in your work clothes.”

It was a good thing Jensen was leaning against the car already because the way Jared was talking so close to his ear, the way he was fucking pressed all up against Jensen’s side and the fact that he was already hard in those hot-as-fuck-cabin-jeans was making Jensen weak at the knees. He let out a tight groan and managed to get his arm between the car and Jared’s hip so he could get a hand in the back pocket of his jeans. “Jesus, Jared.”

“You tired, old man?” Jared’s tongue made its way along the inside curve of Jensen’s ear until his hot breath was sending a current of tingles down Jensen’s spine.

“A little, what you got in mind?” It was a little difficult for Jensen to speak. Jared knew exactly what to do to him to take him out. It was a problem if a good one.

Jared’s mouth found it’s way to Jensen’s and he brushed their lips together as he rolled his hips forward gently, teasingly, one hand tugging the dress shirt free of Jensen’s pants. He spoke softly in between feather-light touches of his lips. “BBQ is going, can put the steaks on. Put clean sheets on the bed. Bought a bottle of that whiskey you wanted… Banton… Batton…”

Sighing, Jensen let himself collapse back against the sun-warmed door of the car knowing full well that Jared could hold him up. _Whisky_ , right, he remembered mentioning that. “Blanton’s Original Single-”

Jared had managed to get Jensen’s shirt completely untucked and his nimble fingers unbuckled his belt, popped his button free and dragged the zipper down. Jensen’s lips parted and no sound came out as his partner’s long fingers slid into the front of his pants.

“What?” Jared whispered against Jensen’s cheek. His tongue darted out and Jensen knew his freckles were being tasted. Jared’s often teased that Jensen’s freckles tasted like brown sugar.

“Single barrel Bour- _Jesus_.” Hips snapping forward, Jensen sucked in air desperately as Jared’s fingers curled around his cock. Yeah, he was hard; he’s been hard since Jared had walked towards him because _fuck_... Jared was just beautiful and it had been a long damned week.

“Yeah, that.” Lips brushed along the crest of Jensen’s cheekbone and Jared’s nose bumped Jensen’s lashes.There was no space between their bodies and Jensen could feel all of the solid heat of Jared’s body against his side. “Got that dark chocolate you like too.”

Jensen didn’t give a fuck about Bourbon, chocolate or BBQs or anything but the strong fingers that were curled around his aching cock. Jared slid the ring of his fingers up to the head, swept his thumb through the seeping pre-come then pushed his hand back down again.

The only things Jensen managed to do, other than staying on his feet, was to moan so loudly he surprised himself. 

“Love the way you sound,” Jared murmured as he slid his hand lower and curled his fingers under to fondle the sensitive flesh of Jensen’s balls.

 _Sound_ , right. Outside. Jensen blinked bleary-eyed and turned to look at Jared. He could barely focus on those desire-dark eyes. “We should go in.”

A smile slipping onto his spit-slick lips, Jared pulled back slightly as he curled his hand around both of Jensen’s balls and squeezed slightly. “What’s the point of a place out here if we can’t do what we want?”

Unconsciously, Jensen went up on his toes slightly as his balls throbbed in his partner’s fiery grip. His entire body felt like it was vibrating with need and when he tried to lean forward and capture Jared’s mouth with his own Jared grabbed his hair and held on. Straining against the painful-pleasure of the hold Jared had on his hair, Jensen growled softly. He could feel the fucking heat of Jared’s mouth on his but couldn’t reach those perfectly wine-red lips. “Jared.”

An amused expression slipped onto Jared’s face in spite of the warning tone and his gaze flicked between Jensen’s eyes and his mouth. 

“Your lips are so perfect,” Jared murmured. His fingers released their grip on Jensen’s balls and dragged slowly over them and up the length of his cock. “Little tense though.”

“Rough week,” Jensen said as made another attempt to reach Jared’s mouth. The grip Jared had on his hair tightened and Jensen groaned in frustration.

“I think I need to take the edge of that for you,” Jared said in a silky tone that shot straight to Jensen’s cock. 

Jensen shifted his hips forward to slide his shaft back across Jared’s palm because fuck it, he didn’t care where he was, he just cared that Jared was _right_ there. He just wanted Jared to get his hand back on him before Jensen busted something. “Jay, c’mon…”

The amusement disappeared from Jared’s face and he leaned down ever-so-slightly to claim Jensen’s mouth. At the moment his tongue pushed past Jensen’s lips, his re-established his grip on Jensen’s cock and began to stroke in _just_ the right way.

Pleasure zinged through Jensen’s body, his knees buckled and he felt Jared shift his outside leg forward to help him stay on his feet. He managed to plant one hand on the car and pulled the other free of Jared’s pocket so that he could grab a fistful of t-shirt.

Jensen opened his mouth wider and let Jared take his mouth. Jared had been getting more aggressive as they got to know each other, making use of his strength and height advantage. He might not admit it to Jared, but Jensen felt a thrill each time Jared just _took_ what he wanted. 

The wind picked up slightly and blew Jared’s hair across Jensen’s face. He moaned at the smooth brush of it against his cheek and Jared just swallowed the sound.

The friction of Jared’s rhythmic grip was making Jensen’s blood run thick and fast through his veins. He gave up his hold on the car so he could claw at Jared’s back with both hands. The soft cotton of Jared’s t-shirt bunched up under Jensen’s fingers and he felt Jared shudder when nails connected with the sweat-damp skin of his upper back.

As Jared’s fingers rubbed against his cock, Jensen felt it like fire against his skin. His hips rocked back and forth, thrusting in and out of Jared’s grip. Their mouths were brushing together one moment, crushed together the next and Jared kept his fingers curled into Jensen’s hair, hanging on.

The ground felt a little tilted under Jensen’s boots; he was off balance and staggered by how intense all his feelings were. He growled softly, bit down on Jared’s bottom lip and dug his fingers into the small of Jared’s back. He couldn’t get Jared close enough.

The rhythm of Jared’s hand changed and heat fired through Jensen’s body. His hips jerked forward, his mouth opened wide and Jared just devoured it once more. The intensity of the kiss shattered Jensen and he clung to Jared, weak and on fire.

Jared pulled back slightly, eyes dark, and stared into Jensen’s eyes. “Come for me, Baby.”

Just like that, Jensen body shuddered, his breath caught and his orgasm was wrung out of him. The low, gravelly sound of Jared’s voice still in his ears, Jensen gasped against Jared’s mouth and felt that amazing tongue ghost across his lips. His body jerked and twitched as Jared worked him through his climax and Jensen felt himself leaning further into Jared’s body heat. “Fuck.”

Jared laughed softly as he pulled his hand out of Jensen’s pants and left a trail of kisses down his jaw. “Mmhmm.”

“Don’t call me Baby,” Jensen murmured weakly.

“You loved it,” Jared murmured while he was dragging his teeth down the sensitive skin of Jensen's neck.

Maybe he did, but Jensen wasn’t going to admit it. He reached down and pressed his hand to the huge, hard bulge in Jared’s jeans and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Jared’s lips made their way back to Jensen’s ear and he gasped softly. “No… I’m gonna fuck you later. Wanna wait.”

Jensen would have thought there was _no_ way he could be even more turned on, but that voice, those words, made their way through his body like lightning. His cock twitched weakly and his heart felt like it was about to burst.

“Glad you came to the cabin now?” Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's temple, cinched his arms tighter, palms pressed to Jensen’s back as he all but held him up.

Jensen nodded then turned his head so that he could kiss Jared’s neck. Sometimes, when he wasn’t scared shitless, he felt like the luckiest man alive. “M’tired.”

“Mhmm. C’mon.” Shifting one arm to Jensen’s shoulders, Jared steered him away from the car and towards the cabin.

“You’re awesome, you know that?” Smiling warmly, Jensen trudged towards the cabin while struggling to hand on to his pants.

“I know,” Jared murmured as he walked Jensen up the front steps. “You’re gonna be even more impressed later when I wake you up later for steak.”

“You really are the perfect man,” Jensen answered. “all this personalized attention and I get a steak too?”

“I’m full service.” Jared beamed as he pushed the door open and ushered Jensen down the hallway. “Don’t lose your pants.”

Chuckling, and finally able to walk properly, Jensen loosened his grip on Jared slightly. He tugged his pants up to his hips with both hands. “I think I owe Jeff a thank-you.”

Laughing, Jared nodded as he guided Jensen towards the bed. “He called me after you left the station, said you were a bitchy piece of fuck.”

“I was. It was a shitty week and him telling me that you would be working another week was the last straw.” Jensen could still feel the frustration lingering, an echo that would fade eventually.

“Well.” Jared shoved Jensen down onto the end of the bed and leaned down to kiss his full bottom lip. “Good thing you’re here now. And we have a whole week so... rest.”

When Jared pushed at Jensen’s shoulder, he flopped back on the mattress willingly.

It was good to be home.


End file.
